Never Quite Enough
by solaesce
Summary: i was never quite enough never good enough and now im not quite fast enough and ohgod whydidhehavetoleaveme? AU, dark, MPD!Naruto, SasuNaru


Um…Kinda disturbing, dark-ish. I like it, though, so, yeah. Review please?

**Warning:** slash; heartbreak; Muli-personality!Naruto, also known as Dissociative-Identity Disorder, DID, or MPD; end may be interpreted as character death

* * *

He had to go faster, _faster_; he wasn't nearly fast enough, was he?

Didn't _he_ always complain about that, murmuring in that smooth, deep voice,

_You're too slow, you retard._

_I always have to wait for you._

_Why don't you _catch up to me_ for once?_

He had to get there, because as soon as he got there, everything would be alright, wouldn't it? Of course it would, because everything _had _to be alright.

'_You don't know that for sure_,' a taunt muttered, '_I'm you, so I _know_ that you know that life ain't fuckin' fair. You know that life isn't _kind, _isn't_ good.'

'_Don't kid yourself,' _the voice hissed angrily, low voice resonating in his skull.

"Shut up," he muttered, one hand clutching his head, racing, racing past shocked looks and parked cars and dashing across traffic-filled streets. "I don't need you right now, so go away."

'_Don't need me? You've _always _needed me, you fool.'_

"No! Shut up, shut up, shutupshutupshut_up_," he moaned. "Go away, go away, please."

The voice was silent, and, oh god, he felt all empty now, because he was totally totally alone now. '_Come back?' _he pleaded silently, because, really, he didn't need Kyuubi right now, but he was so alone, so empty. '_Please?'_

Kyuubi is silent and tears are forcing their way down his face, and he swipes at the tear tracks roughly. He couldn't cry now, not now; he needed to be strong. Wasn't that why _he_ left?

_You're too weak. You can't do anything by yourself; you're afraid of everything._

_I don't _need _you anymore._

But that was alright, because he could be strong, strong with or without Kyuubi, and then _he _would _want _him.

Yes, everything would be alright.

He grinned at the world, happily, unaware of his odd appearance, his messily disheveled blond hair, worsened by his dash through the city, the streaks of stinging sweat, and the broken tracks of shimmering tears at odds with his brilliant grin, pale thin lips stretched into a joyful smile with a flash of white teeth underneath.

Hey, wasn't that the—yeah! That was that corner; he only had a few more blocks to go, and then he'd be _there_, at _his_ house.

He stops by the doorway, forcing his breathing to slow, impatient hands brushing through his hair, wiping the streaks of sweat away, hurriedly neatening his jacket, before he quickly rang the doorbell.

No one answers, and he shifts from foot to foot nervously because he _knew_ that Sasuke was home. He pressed the bell again.

No one answered, and he wiped his sweaty hands on his pant legs. He was hyperventilating, panic blurring the world and sharpening everything in his view all at the same time.

"C'mon, Sasuke," he mutters distractedly. He is unable to keep still, repeatedly wiping his clammy hands on his clothes, slowly getting rain-soaked as the heavens shed their tears.

"Sasuke," he murmured softly, calm reverence throbbing through him, remembering smirking black eyes and ivory-white skin and that deep voice, smooth and arrogant.

"Sasuke!" he yells, banging on the door. "I know you're in there.

He knocks and knocks, but no answering complaint slides through the cracks of the solid door, no faint footsteps make their way towards him, and no one opens the door.

"Sasuke," he murmurs, rolling the beautiful, beautiful name in his throat. He slides to his knees, the side of his head pressed against the cool, wet surface of the door; he closes his eyes, a torrent of words slipping out from his aching throat. "Sasuke, open the door. Just hear me out, please, Sasuke." Gods, he hurt all over, and he couldn't stop shuddering; he was so cold.

"I just need to see you one more time, please, Sasuke, just once. Don't leave me like this; you _can't_. God. _Sasuke_." He moans deep in his throat, not realizing that he is sobbing. He does not feel the rain pelting him with icy drops, the heaven's tears mixing with his own; his knees are aching from the rough mat that Sasuke places in front of his door..

It is a reverent '_Sasuke_' that he mutters, his chest clenching with pain, as he slips into a dark sleep.

_Please, Sasuke..._

_Don't—leave me. Alright?_

_You promised. You _promised _Sasuke. _

_You can't leave._

_I will never let you go._

_Ever._


End file.
